The Awakening
by Necromancer-and-Werewolf
Summary: Story begins at the end of the second book. The gang is at Andrew's; Chloe and Derek testing on the dead bird, what happens if... bad summary we know. WE DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT! Characters are the great Kelley Armstrong's.


***** It was only a radio. Derek strained to listen. I couldn't catch most of what was said, just enough to confirm that these men were indeed an Edison Group security team. They'd found us. And they weren't bothering with tranquilizer darts anymore. Why would they? We were dangerous experimental subjects who'd escape twice. Now they didn't need an excuse to do what they'd have been happy to do all along: abandon rehabilitation and "remove" us from their study. The only one who might have fought to keep me alive was Aunt Lauren, a traitor. Easier to kill us here and bury the bodies, far from Buffalo.

"Simon!" I hissed. "We need to warn him and-"

"I know. The house is through there. We'll circle."

"But we can't go back to the house. That's the first place they'll go, if they aren't there already."

His eyes dipped away, his jaw setting.

"I-I guess we have to try, don't we?" I said. "Okay, if we're careful-"

"No you're right," he said. "I'll go. You wait here."

I grabbed the back of his coat as he crawled forward. "You can't-"

"I need to warn Simon."

"I'll come-"

"No, you stay here." He started turning, than stopped. "Better yet, get farther away. There's a road about half a mile north." He pointed. "You can't miss it. It's an easy walk- Simon and I used to do it all the time. When I give the signal, take off. Get to the road and hide. I'll find you"

He started walking away. I wanted to argue, but knew there was no use- nothing would stop him from going back for Simon. And he was right not to want me along. I'd only be one more person to protect. Best to wait for his signal and-

Derek's ear-splitting whistle cut through the night. Then he whistled again, and a third time and I knew that's what he meant by "signal," not just for me, but for Simon trying to wake him up.

It was loud enough to wake _everyone_ up- and tell the whole security team exactly where-

***our writing now* **

I couldn't believe him! I wanted so badly to run up to him and scream at him for being so stupid. I'm not sure why but I feel this weird horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach at the thought of him getting hurt. I wanted him close, but I knew that if I went after him he would get hurt trying to protect me.

So I ran into the trees in the direction he told me. I ran as quickly and quietly as possible. When I thought I heard someone talking, so I ran to the nearest tree and swung on to the closest branch, and looked out to see what it was. When I saw nothing I figured it was just the nerves going crazy and exhaled, trying to calm the nerves.

More quietly, I restarted my travels.

Sadly because it was so dark out, quiet meant slowly and very carefully. This was helpful in the fact that it kept my mind from wondering, but not in getting to my destination.

I snapped my head to the right. Whispers. And this time I knew I heard right. Slowly the whispers got louder and louder till the point where they weren't whispers. I rush into thick bushes and got settled just as two large figures and a smaller one enters the clearing, and very carefully listened to what they said.

"Okay, now where did Saunders go? We need her alive if we want to bring in the dog." A women, and with what she said, well it made me pray that if I got captured, the others wouldn't come after me.

"Yeah, mutt. We need to hurry if we don't want are asses fried." It was a man.

"She's still in the clearing." The same Texas drawl that I heard the other night. Liam was working with them. "Aren't you cutie?" This time he was right in front of me.

I turned and ran like hell was at my ankles. That was until I heard the _crack _that every movie lover knows but never wants to hear in real life, and the wretched pain that spread from my hip to my whole body. I feel onto my hands and knees, one hand clenching the wound. With the mix of the horrible metallic stench and the pain of the wound, I was fighting to be conscious.

As my blood gushed into my hand, I heard the unknown woman and man arguing, and felt rough, unwanted hands yank my up so harshly I could not stop the scream that fallowed.


End file.
